


Music

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Series: Life in the Hellsing Manor [8]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard being old, Cute, Seras being curious, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: Alucard remembers the past with Music.





	

Music

Piano notes echoed through the quiet music room. Gloved hands danced across keys as blue eyes gazed at the white and black board. Each note poured out the melody that was in the persons head.

Seras felt a larger hand cover her own as she looked up. Her master, the famous Alucard, began to continue where she left off. Sera's left hand continued to play as her right was by her side. For months, Alucard and Seras have begun to play piano together.

After much persuasion on Seras' part, she convinced her master to teach her the music of his former country. Alucard, at first, out right refused say it was pointless, but with a puppy dog look from Seras, he finally caved. Now Seras understood the old ways to the Count's darkest memories.

Just before Alucard parted, he w2atched as his now equal finished the music piece with ease. After Seras drank from Pip, she became her own vampire. She could have left, but she did not, she had said she had her own morals to stick to, and her former master was one of them. With an affectionate rub on her head, Alucard left to his room to dwell in his memories.

After placing his tinted glasses onto the silver tray, the Count let the memories of banquets and parties flow over him. He was young, a man of barley marrying age, to attend the elaborate party of his father. His father, he nearly scoffed at the image of the man.

His father was a tall man, nearly six feet four inches, but he was very lean, very down to earth about being king. He had no patience for mistakes. When his kingdom was being overrun, the Count Dracul, the senior, went out head first defeating his foe to keep his kingdom safe.

Yet years later, Alucard, but the young Dracul, now would sit and watch his father dined and entertained the rich guests. Young Dracul had no need for parties of these kinds. They bore the young lord to near sleep.

Instead of deeply upsetting his father, young Dracul got up and danced with the young girls. The opera style music was loud as the instrument players continued well past midnight.

That memory faded as Alucard felt something against his leg. Looking down, the Count saw Seras curled against him. In her hands was the book written by Bram Stoker.  
Alucard smirked lightly. His former fledgling always did have a weird reading selection. With an affectionate ruffle, Alucard peered through Seras' eyes to read the book with her.

Hours passed until Alucard found out his fledging was asleep against his leg. He had stopped reading when the painful memories came back again. The stoic man stood up and placed the girl in his arms.

With practiced ease, Alucard put the blonde into her coffin. The book which the child had been reading was tightly in her hands. A small smile graced the elder vampire as he dislodged the death grip. After making sure she was settled, Alucard returned to his room.

And to think he was going soft. The Count scowled before pouring himself a glass of blood wine. But he knew he couldn't blame Seras for her curiosity. He merely wished she would ask something that didn't directly go to his past.

With a grim smile, Alucard phased up to the ballroom. There in the adamant of the closed room, was a piano, cello, and stands for the music sheets. Upon gazing at them a true, genuine smile emerged.

But despite all that happened over the centuries, one thing that will always combat the bad memories is the music. Even though the new age music is not the same, it does help get rid of the loneliness. Having music as a companion does help.

Fin

A/n: Another old drabble from my original account of Fanfiction.net. I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
